


Art for keepsake

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: I chose these songs because I thought they fit the cold, dark and sombre yet wistful tone of the fic well. I hope you like it, author! ♡





	Art for keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> I chose these songs because I thought they fit the cold, dark and sombre yet wistful tone of the fic well. I hope you like it, author! ♡

 

 

**Mixtape inspired by 'keepsake'**

_by:aurics_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:**  svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday


End file.
